


Fives Times Kissed

by Adlocked



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, I think it's good, I think?, Just wait..., Smut comes along, hope you enjoy!, it gets good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlocked/pseuds/Adlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this got a little smutty, a little fast. And to clarify, Lacey calls Gold 'Rumple' because she thinks Rumpelstiltskin suits him but it's too much of a mouthful for her so she just chooses Rumple. I'm sorry if any of the characters seem a little OOC, we didn't get much of Lacey and I'm not sure on my Rumple portrayal but I hope you all enjoyed this. And the rest of the chapters are coming soon.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

The first kiss Lacey could remember was out of passion. Excitement. He taken her out for a night on the town and it ended with a drunk named Steven, who had made a comment about the way Lacey looked, getting beaten with the handle of Gold’s cane to the point where Steven was unconscious.

Their kiss was sloppy, rough. Her hands grabbing at the lapels of his suit-jacket and pushing him against the wall; lips crashing against lips. She couldn’t help the way her body responded to his. Couldn’t deny the giggles the burbled up to her lips as she kissed him; high off of the adrenaline watching him beat Steven had given her.

Soon she was pulling her lips from his to gasp for air as she dissolved in laughter, Gold looking on his companion with an amused smile playing on his lips. Lacey was not his Belle, he had to remind himself when the night began. She was her own person who was beautiful and currently giggling so hard that he couldn’t help but chuckle lowly as he watched fall against the wall, brown curls shaking as she looked up at him, grinning and laughing.

He could fall in love with her, Hell, Gold already was. She was so carefree, so relaxed and casual. So passionate. He was already head-over-heels, completely and utterly, enamored with the woman. And as she walked over to him, stifling her giggles to wrap her arms around his neck and smile happily at him, he knew he could never stop being in love with this woman.


	2. Go On And Kiss The Girl

The second kiss Lacey could hardly remember; sweet and chaste and nothing but loving.

*

*

*

She was in bed, sick and sweating. Her hair was frizzy and sticking to her forehead and she had just thrown the cup of tea he had given her at his head. Part of her wanted to curl up and die while another part made her want to get up and strangle the limping man to death. So she settled for groaning and muttering complaints about the blankets being too itchy and heavy.

When the fever was starting to overtake her, she felt the bed dip underneath her and a cool washcloth being placed on her head. Someone’s voice, rough and deep, was in her ear, murmuring something about how beautiful she was, how much he loved her and how she needed to get better for him.

The words made her smile and she couldn’t help but laugh at his words, turning and burying her face in her curls, arm wrapping around the man’s waist before she let herself fall to sleep and let the sickness work though her body. The moment before she fell to the sweet slumber, a soft touch was on her forehead and making her instantly fall to bed in his arms.

Gold smiled down at his lovely Lacey, propped up on some pillows and stroking her brown locks. He hated seeing her sick and hated it even more when she didn’t recognize him trying to help. But it was that time from when she was acknowledging her need to get better to realizing that she was safe with him, was perfect.

She’d always relaxed when he talked to her, from night-terrors to sickness. So he whispered to her, how much he loved her and how much he needed her to get better for him. When he saw that she had relaxed, curling and holding on to him. He couldn’t stop himself from pressing his lips to her forehead, keeping her safe in his arms and never wanting to let her go.


	3. I'm Here For You Entertainment

Gold distinctly remembered their third kiss. It happened after a rather nasty argument between the two after he watched her practically hump another man in The Rabbit’s Hole while she was hustling him in a pool game.

 

Anger had flared in his stomach and the second she had sunk her winning shot, his hand was gripping her upper arm and dragging her from the bar almost before she could collect the money.

  

The walk to the pawnshop was quick and quiet, his face twisted into anger as Lacey stared at him, unable to speak in fear of being on the receiving end of the cruel and twisted anger the man had often expressed on others.

  

Honestly, it scared her a little whenever he flew off the handle and she loved that feeling, but right now, there was no little fire in her belly that usually came but a raging storm that made her press her legs together when he stopped to unlock the door.

  

“Rumple...” She drawled, dragging her heels as she let him to the back room slowly so she could take a very good, extremely long, glance at his arse through those nice black slacks. “You know I hate it when you’re not talking. It gets dull very fast.” 

 

Still, he said nothing until they were in the back room and the door slammed shut with the use of Lacey’s body as he shoved her against it and crashed his lips against his neck, hand snaking up into those sinful brown curls and tugging her head back so he could properly claim her skin.

  

A stream of moans fell from Lacey’s lps as she relaxed under his touch and let her eyes close. The furling heat in her stomach was spreading to her toes and fingertips as she cried out; his teeth scraping against her pulse point, moaning.

  

The moan reverberated against his teeth and through him, heading straight to his groin as he looked up at his tempting beauty, eyes black with lust and smile twisted. “You’re mine, Lacey French... You will always be mine until the end of time and if I ever see you touching another man like that, enjoying the way he touched you, I’ll personally see to it that he’ll never touch another woman again.”

 

 His teeth scraped against her collarbone as he moved up to stare her in the eyes. “Do you understand, dearie?”

  

Lacey nodded, staring at him with lips parted and  pupils blown wide. “Of course, Rumple..” She smiled a little, biting down on her bottom lip and inhaling sharply as she squirmed, thighs pressing together even tighter as the wetness dripped through her black lace knickers.

  

“Please, Rumple, please, I can’t hold off any longer. Please, help me!”

 

He gave her the predatory grin and quickly shoved her hands above her head, binding them there with magic before letting the hand not tangled in her curls, slip under her dress and let his fingers slip into his girlfriend’s knickers, knuckles brushing against her core.

  

“If you want this, you’ve got to stay quiet. One single squeak, I’ll stop.” He growled, twisting his hand before slipping a finger inside her, eyebrows raising to watch as her face twist into one of pure pleasure.

  

Lacey nodded slowly, swallowing as she let her hips roll on his finger. She wanted to come, needed it so badly. But she couldn’t make any noise, he would keep his word and leaving her on the edge, bound there by magic for hours and continue to bring her to the edge over and over but never let her come no matter how badly she begged.

  

His finger slowly moved inside her, finding that one little spot inside her that made her squirm and make her want to scream.

  

Her lips parted as she moved to moan but caught sight of him smirking like the devil he was and instantly clamped her mouth shut, instead just moving her hips up and down on his finger.

  

Gold nodded, watching her with delight before adding another finger, scissoring her slowly open before moving to press his lips against hers once more, claiming her lips and enjoying the way she tightened around his fingers before a third fingers was added, the only sound in the room was his fingers coated in her wetness, slapping against her cunt.

  

The faintest of gasps left her lips as she arched her back, ready to come for him when he instantly stopped and pulled his fingers out, pressing past her open lips that were parted in protest but instantly closed around the digits, sucking obediently before letting him drag his cleaned fingers over her lips before he took a step back and nodded.

 

 “I’ll see you tomorrow Lacey.” He growled before he left the shop, leaving Lacey bound and teetering on the brink of orgasm, cursing herself for being unable to stop herself from loving the man and hoping that when he came back, he would finish the work he started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this got a little smutty, a little fast. And to clarify, Lacey calls Gold 'Rumple' because she thinks Rumpelstiltskin suits him but it's too much of a mouthful for her so she just chooses Rumple. I'm sorry if any of the characters seem a little OOC, we didn't get much of Lacey and I'm not sure on my Rumple portrayal but I hope you all enjoyed this. And the rest of the chapters are coming soon.


	4. There's Something Sweet

Their fourth kiss, at least the fourth kiss that Lacey could recall, was when he had proposed to her. She hadn't expected it, hadn't really cared if she was his wife, girlfriend, fiancee or mistress so long as she was his.  
  
It happened after dinner at Granny's; Lacey getting a bacon cheeseburger and whiskey and Gold his usual ice-tea and hamburger before the two would get up and take their nightly walk to the pawn-shop.  
  
She had to hand it to the old man, he never let on that he was going to ask her to marry him when he had her seated on the workbench, knickers around her ankles and his tongue probing her slit with his usual skill; working her till she came.  
  
Even when he had her on his lap and was fucking her on the cot in the back to her third, fourth, fifth orgasm; he never showed an ulterior motive. Just pulled her head back with his fist in her hair and sucked her pale skin until bruises mottled it and he moved onto the next unblemished area.   
  
It was only until she was lying down on the cot with him after her eighth orgasm, too tired to move and threatening to slug him if he stopped moving his fingers in her cunt before she finished that he started to kiss and nibbled on her neck before halting his movements entirely and cupping her face.  
  
"Lacey French... Marry me." Gold growled, looking at her as though he was scared that she would laugh but his voice made it sound like she didn't have a choice. He didn't make a move to resume fingering her; only looked at her and not making any noise before she realized that he was serious.  
  
A part of Lacey was tempted to laugh. The idea that someone would want to marry her so absurd that it had to be a joke but then she stared at him and just nodded; pressing her lips against his for a few brief moments.  
  
She never got to finish the orgasm that night but it didn't matter she told herself as she wrapped herself in his arms and closed her eyes; enjoying his warmth and the beat of his heart.  
  
He was hers and she was his and they were going to be together and that was better than any orgasm in the world for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the title is from a Beauty and the Beast song- Something There and yes, this one is short and sweet, but yes, this is where I was taken, so... *fingers crossed you all liked it*


End file.
